murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood
"Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood" is the thirteenth episode of the tenth season of the ''Murdoch Mysteries'''' and the one hundred forty-fifth of the series. It first aired on February 6, 2017. Summary When Murdoch and Ogden use their riverside property as a burial ground to study human decomposition, they dig up more than they imagined. Dr. Ogden sets up a field test to show how constables and doctors work together at a burial site. Along with fellow medical students Anne Baxter and Katherine Roy, Miss James explore key forensic studies with Constables Crabtree, Jackson and Higgins. Three unearthed bodies later and Julia's cadaver gone missing, the Murdoch property, that idyllic plot of land next to the Don River where William is planning to build the house of his dreams, turns out to be the burial ground of a revenge killing. Character Revelations *William’s best-laid plans don't cover all circumstances when it comes to home building. *Constable Jackson's wife died of dropsy; love is in the air for him; and his full name is '''Augustus "Gus" Jackson,' first mentioned by Terrence Meyers in [[Beyond Time|''Beyond Time]]. *Louise Cherry drives an automobile that she intends to purchase for 100 dollars. *Murdoch gives an approving nod to George's friendship with Louise. Continuity *There is a time jump (six months), not often used in ''Murdoch Mysteries, ''but it’s important to this main storyline and will advance other plot lines: **Dr. Ogden’s role at the Ontario Medical College for Women, as set up at the end of [[Jagged Little Pill|Jagged Little Pill.]] **The eventual and eventful return of Inspector Brackenreid and Pendrick in the next episode. *Higgins and George with shovels in hand again, but it's Jackson who wins their 5-cent cadaver finding bet and a new romance with Anne Baxter. *Crabtree mentions the case of the not gold-plated, but copper-electroplated, women. (ep.904) *Detective Watts continues his investigation into the missing women case, started in 'A Murdog Mystery. Mr. Bruce allows Watts access to his missing wife's possessions – a book of interest is found. *Constable Crabtree introduces Louise Cherry to Bloom and Crabtree Autoshop, so that Sam can make sure she's not buying a lemon. *In turn, Gazette journalist Cherry gives the autoshop a good promotion story "...C''onstable Runs Auto Garage You Can Trust''." *While it almost seems fitting that the Detective and City Coroner would buy a land covered in dead bodies, the irony is not lost on them; finding murder victims and arresting most of their neighbours leads them to put their property back on the market. Historical References *This episode takes place in Toronto 1905 – the Edwardian Era (1901-1910) a time when King Edward VII rules the British Empire; It is also known as the Belle Époque era, conventionally dated from the end of the Franco-Prussian War in 1871 to the outbreak of World War I in 1914. *Ontario Medical College for Women *Allusion to the real unsolved Black Donnellys murder case. Trivia * Crabtree speaks a line from a beloved, critically-acclaimed film... * Cast member Lachlan Murdoch's father, Laurie, appears for the second time on the series; the first time was in [[I, Murdoch|I, Murdoch]]'' '''as ''Martin Hammerton. This familial relationship is hinted at as Laurie's character Alvin Nash dismissively calls Lachlan's Henry Higgins "sonny boy". * In a general sense, the storyline was informed and inspired by the "Black Donnellys" of Lucan (near London), Ontario, according to MM showrunner Peter Mitchell. * This episode was filmed in the middle of a September rain storm (9/29/2016), so they shot some of the scenes inside a large tent. * Filmed at Christie Lake Conservation Area in Dundas, Ontario. * The episode title is a possible allusion to the American Pubic Television (PBS) series' "Mr. Roger's Neighbourhood" (1966 - 2008). * This is the eighth episode in Season 10 in which Thomas Craig (Thomas Brackenreid) does not appear. The Inspector reruns in the next episode. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Mouna Traoré as Rebecca James Kristian Bruun as Constable Jackson Bea Santos as Louise Cherry Daniel Maslany as Detective Watts Clare Stone as Anne Baxter Erin Carter as Katherine Roy Sean Connolly Affleck as Samuel Bloom Jonathan Robbins as Norman Bruce Guest Cast Laurie Murdoch as Alvin Nash Natalia Payne as Dorothy Nash Jeff McEnery as Barry Biggs James Byron as Frank Walsh Robert Verlaque as Cameron Smith Jerry Rector as Horace Dawson Amy Matysio as Minnie Hobbins Colin Paradine as Builder Bonnie Gray as Mavis Nash Uncredited Cast Gallery 1013 Forensics Studies 1.PNG|Forensics Studies with Dr. Ogden... 1013 Forensics Studies 2 .PNG 1013 Decomposition Study 1.PNG|Another body? 1013 Another body.PNG|Let me guess not your cadaver either? 1013 Crabtree and Baxter.PNG|Crabtree instructs Anne on finding a burial site 1013 Miss James_Ogden_Anne Baxtertiff.PNG|A challenge 1013 Gus and Anne.PNG|Gus and Anne find Ogden's missing cadaver and romance 1013 Bodies 2.PNG|Field morgue... 1013 Bodies 1.PNG|Three unearthed bodies 1013 Book Clue.PNG|Det. Watts finds another clue Category:Season Ten